


Day Two

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day TwoPrompt: Drugging / somnophiliaPairing: Honeymustard (Underfell Sans/Underswap Papyrus)





	Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> Drugging is out of my comfort zone, so I went with option dos.
> 
> Details on the dub-con in the end notes.
> 
> Enjoy~

Red scrubbed his knuckles against his eyesocket as he closed the door to his room behind him. It was painfully late and he was raring to hit the sack, but he needed a dose of booze. Nothing knocked him out faster.  
He paused in the kitchen, hand on the door to the cabinets, and tilted his head. Silence. Which meant Stretch’s bro was out and now was a perfect opportunity to lay some bugs around the house. Stretch was probably asleep and wouldn’t wake up if you sounded an airhorn next to his skull. Red knew. He had tried.  
Snickering, he shortcut upstairs and snuck into Blue’s room. He grimaced at the painfully clean interior of the room, throttling the urge to mess something up. Blue would call him on it instantly.  
He set up a couple small devices in the corner of the room behind a nightstand and in the closet. He tested the connection and hummed to himself, pleased, when they worked perfectly.  
Red paused in front of Stretch’s room. The tall skeleton had taken down his last batch of bugs after Red had let slip he knew he jacked off to human porn. He needed to hide some new ones.  
The door creaked as he opened it. Stars forbid Stretch do something like oil them...although Red wouldn’t either. He slipped inside, letting the door close with a soft click, and looked around.  
The clutter was even worse than his own, but he had the Boss to keep him from letting it get too bad. It was pitch dark at first, but his eyelights shifted and lit the room in a hazy crimson glow like a bad horror movie. He snuck over to the bed.  
Sure enough, there was sleeping beauty. Stretch looked surprisingly relaxed when he slept, although he was a messy sleeper; the blanket was wrapped up in his legs and he had one arm thrown back over his head and the other resting on his chest. Red snickered at the teddybear printed boxers. How very Stretch.  
His gaze went back to Stretch’s face and he felt something like calm seep through him. The stupid beanpole looked exhausted even in rest, the bags under his sockets more pronounced and a slight frown to his face. Red wondered what he was dreaming about.  
He looked at the machines in his hand, then gently set them on the nightstand. He climbed into the bed, nudging Stretch’s legs gently to get him to move into less of a spread out position. Finally he was leaning over the other monster, examining his face for any signs of waking.  
He leaned down and nuzzled the side of his face, hand trailing down those goofy boxers to gently slide them lower and off. Stretch made it difficult, basically dead weight in his sleep and disinclined to move. Red finally got them off with a slightly irritated huff, and now a smooth, unscarred pelvis was bare to him.  
He could never get over that. He smoothed his hand across Stretch’s hip, awed by the unbroken expanse of creamy white. He glanced up to check on his sleeping companion, then slid lower and drew his tongue across the middle of his pelvis.  
Finally Stretch reacted, shifting slightly and sighing through his nasal cavity. Red grinned up at him. “Aww, babe, if only you could see yourself,” he whispered in amusement. He licked again, dragging his tongue across in soft then rough swipes. The bone began to glow golden, mixing with the red from his eyelights into a reddish orange like a sunset. Red purred.  
Stretch’s breath hitched and his magic pooled, swirling in his pelvic inlet aimlessly.  
Red traced the light with his fingers, listening to Stretch’s breathing begin to speed up. “Heh, you look good like this.” He ducked his head and pushed his tongue directly into the glowing magic.  
Stretch’s hips jerked and his magic took shape almost sharply, cunt tightening down on Red’s tongue and making him choke back a loud groan. He withdrew his tongue to lick at his teeth, the sweetness of Stretch’s magic mixing strangely with the metallic tang of his tooth. He went to work.  
It didn’t take long before Stretch was mumbling in his sleep, noises breaking into moans every so often. His hands clenched into the blankets, arching his spine as Red devoured him.  
He hummed happily again at the sight of Stretch coming undone, shifting to draw his tongue over the other’s clit as he slowly dug a finger into him. “C’mon, babe...” His own magic ached and burned, but he let it stay unrealized. He could take care of it later.  
Stretch’s breath hitched again and his legs moved to wrap around Red’s shoulders like he wanted to hold him there. “Ff...ck...”  
He was waking up, albeit slowly. Red glanced up at him, then started thrusting the fingers inside in and out.  
Stretch’s eyes opened, but the lights were out. “Nnh...?”  
Red curled his fingers and closed his mouth against the wet mound.  
Stretch arched and jerked his hips against Red a couple times before he began to spurt around the phalanges jammed into him. He relaxed slowly, twitching as Red continued to lick over his cunt, drawing out his orgasm. Finally a shaky hand pushed against his forehead, legs moving away. “Stop,” Red heard him rasp.  
Red looked up from between his legs to see white eyelights focused on him, still bleary with sleep, but well aware of what just happened. He sucked on his clit one more time to see him flinch and hear him curse, then withdrew. “Good morning, lover.”  
Stretch glanced at the alarm clock. “It’s 3am, you fucking psychopath.” He collapsed back against the bed, groaning tiredly and rubbing his hands over his face. “I was sleeping.”  
“Yeah yeah, you and everyone else,” Red drawled, unimpressed. He licked the excess magic off his mouth, then sat up. He tapped the fingers of one hand on Stretch’s leg to get his attention, then smirked as he put the other two, still wet with cum, between his teeth.  
The taller monster gave a heartfelt sigh. “Asshole,” he said almost fondly, then abruptly sat up, looking at the door to the hall. “Where’s my bro?”  
“Out,” Red answered. He knew he would get like this. “Probably out fucking my bro.”  
“Oh stars, don’t say that.” Stretch shuddered.  
Red’s hackles went up, but he forced himself to set that argument aside for later. He still had a mission. “Whatever.” He leaned down and licked a stripe over Stretch’s femur before setting his teeth to bone.  
Stretch flinched, attention won. “Careful...” he said warily.  
“I always am with you,” Red rumbled, grin turning sly. “I know how to work with one HP, babe.”  
Stretch looked thoughtful. He looked Red’s clothed state up and down, then sighed again, rolling his eyelights but clearly indulging. He leaned in and their teeth met, gentle but demanding.  
It was hours later, when they were lying in bed pleasantly satisfied, that Stretch said, “Take the bugs out of our rooms before I stuff them up your ass.”  
Red just snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Mild dub-con; Stretch is unaware of what’s happening, but he wakes up by the end and he enjoyed it.
> 
> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=2
> 
> Day 3 is vore!


End file.
